Childish
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Aku gadis biasa saja yang memiliki keberuntungan sedikit soal percintaan. Meskipun begitu aku masih memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah pria berharga yang mampu membuatku berdebar bahagia tapi juga menorehkan luka di hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, Hurt/comfort yang gagal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Childish**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah gadis biasa saja. Tidak ada kelebihan khusus yang aku miliki kecuali warna rambutku yang tak lazim. _Well_, semua orang bisa memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku tentunya dengan mewarnai rambut mereka, tapi aku bersumpah ini warna asli rambutku sejak lahir.

Aku bekerja di sebuah bank asing. Usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun, baru saja lulus kuliah tahun kemarin. Pekerjaanku di kantor juga begitu-begitu saja dan aku sering melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, wajarlah kata seniorku karena aku ini masih anak baru.

Oke, aku tidak mau membicarakan soal pekerjaanku di sini melainkan tentang kisah cintaku. Ya... manusia hidup tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya cinta. Kalau kata Patkai "Cinta Penderitaannya Tiada Akhir". Aku setuju dengan filosofi hidup si siluman babi itu karena kehidupan percintaanku tidak semulus wajah Lee Taemin.

Walaupun aku berkata bahwa kisah cintaku penuh penderitaan, tapi jangan pikir aku ini _jones _alias _jomblo ngenes_. Aku sudah memiliki seorang pacar, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah laki-laki yang paling berharga untukku, namun ia juga yang sering menorehkan luka di hatiku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dari namanya saja kalian pasti tahu bahwa _doi _berasal dari keturunan yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa ia menjadikanku pacarnya secara hidup kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Namun, lagi-lagi ada pepatah "Cinta Tak Memandang Perbedaan". Aku percaya hal itu, makanya hubungan kami sudah berjalan dua tahun enam bulan jika enam bulan putusnya tidak dihitung.

Pacarku itu setahun lebih muda dariku, jadi ia lebih labil dan meledak-ledak. Pikirannya pendek dan selalu terbawa emosi. Sedikit-sedikit putus, sedikit-sedikit mengancam akan meninggalkanku. Aku jengah dengan itu semua, tapi ungkapan "Cinta Itu Buta" sepertinya mengakar kuat dalam diriku sehingga aku masih bertahan berada di sisinya.

Pernah suatu hari ketika kami baru memulai hubungan, aku mendapati Sasuke sedang mencari informasi tentang mantan pacarnya. Sungguh, aku sangat kecewa. Aku tahu saat itu bahwa Sasuke pacaran denganku karena ia merasa kesepian. Namun, melihat aku yang mengetahui bahwa ia masih mencari informasi soal mantannya maka Sasuke meminta maaf padaku dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Baik, aku berusaha memercayainya.

Setelah itu hubungan kami kembali membaik. Aku sebenarnya bukan tipe gadis yang bisa bersabar melihat pacarku mencari tahu soal mantan kekasihnya, tapi belajar dari kesalahanku dengan mantan terdahulu maka aku mencoba untuk bersabar daripada aku terpancing emosi dan akhirnya bertengkar.

Aku dan Sasuke kembali mesra. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Dunia terasa milik berdua, yang lain _ngontrak_. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama. Sewaktu ketika aku melihat Sasuke dan saudaranya sedang _chatting_. Di sana aku melihat saudara Sasuke menghina wajahku walau hanya bermaksud bercanda. Aku sedih dan kecewa karena Sasuke juga menanggapi hal tersebut dengan menertawakanku.

Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah mengumbar kata putus. Itu adalah kata keramat yang paling pantang kuucapkan jika masalah yang kuhadapi bukanlah masalah yang membuat hatiku begitu sakit. Tapi, saat itu aku meminta putus. Hasilnya? Lelaki itu kalang kabut dan meminta saudaranya untuk meminta maaf padaku. Saudara Sasuke yang kuketahui bernama Obito menelepon dan membujuk aku agar kembali pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi aku luluh dan menerima Sasuke kembali.

Dari semua yang kuceritakan ada satu hal yang membuat kami berpisah cukup lama, yaitu ketika Sasuke memutuskanku karena mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia tidak mencintaiku. Layaknya anak remaja yang labil, ia mencari tahu apa itu cinta. Dan setelah ia tidak menemukan arti cinta dalam hubungan kami, maka ia memutuskanku begitu saja.

Ia mengatakan jika ia menyayangiku, ia tidak ingin pergi dariku, ia akan selalu menjagaku dan ada di setiap aku butuhkan. Tapi, kenyataanya ia memutuskanku. Ia malah dengan terang-terangan di media sosial mengatakan jika tertarik dengan wanita lain. _What the hell_!

Aku sungguh kecewa dengan segala sikap Sasuke. Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Sahabatku, Ino bahkan bersusah payah mencarikan pengganti Sasuke untukku. Hingga akhirnya Sabaku Gaara muncul di kehidupan merana seorang Haruno Sakura.

Gaara adalah lelaki karismatik berhati lembut yang pernah kukenal. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seperti Sasuke, namun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekayaannya. Ia sangat sederhana dan rendah hati.

Aku yang saat itu lelah dengan sikap Sasuke dan kecewa bahwa Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis lain memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan baru dengan orang lain. Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih ingin sendiri karena sakit hati yang kurasakan belum kunjung sembuh.

Semakin hari aku dan Gaara semakin dekat. Kami sering jalan _bareng _meski masih ada Ino dan Sai di antara kami. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tetap tidak merasakan apapun pada Gaara. Aku tetap memikirkan Sasuke. Betapa bodohnya aku ini. Sudah dicampakkan, tapi masih berharap lelaki itu kembali. Di mana harga dirimu Haruno Sakura?!

"_Let it flow _saja sih, Saki. Aku tahu betapa cintanya kau dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Gaara tidak buruk juga," kata Ino waktu aku berkunjung ke rumahnya dan curhat soal kegalauan hati ini.

"Aku tahu. Gaara justru sangat baik padaku. Tapi, hati tidak bisa berbohong," aku bermuram durja di jendela kamar Ino. Angin menerbangkan surai merah mudaku menambah kesan melankolis.

"Benar juga sih," Ino menyisir rambutnya dan menguncir rambut pirang itu, "tapi, mau sampai kapan kau galau begini? Sasuke saja sudah mencari gadis lain," perkataan Ino menghujam jantungku.

"Kau benar," aku menunduk lesu, "aku akan mencobanya," lanjutku agak ragu.

Tiba-tiba Ino merangkulku dengan wajah senang, "Aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku tertawa riang seperti dulu lagi,"

"_Thanks_,"

Sekali lagi, aku sepertinya kurang beruntung di urusan percintaan. Gaara memang mengatakan pada Ino dan Sai bahwa ia menyayangiku. Namun, sialnya lelaki itu tidak berani mengungkapkan langsung padaku padahal aku sudah memberikan lampu hijau padanya. Dan akhirnya aku hanya di _PHP-_in sama _doi_.

Sasuke kemudian kembali hadir di kehidupanku lagi saat ia tahu aku sedang dekat dengan lelaki lain, pria itu tampak tak suka. Ia kembali mendekatiku dengan intens. Mengajakku jalan dan menemaniku ke mana saja. Bahkan ia membalas dengan cepat setiap _chatting _yang aku kirim. Aku senang, tentu saja.

_Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu_.

Sasuke mengirimkan pesan di whatsapp yang langsung membuatku duduk seketika dari posisi berbaring. Segera saja aku balas.

_Tumben?_

Karena jujur saja setelah putus Sasuke paling pantang ke rumahku. Ia takut dengan ayah dan ibu. Ia tahu jika aku sudah menceritakan hubungan kami yang kandas di tengah jalan dan penyebab mengapa Sasuke memutuskanku. Sasuke sudah dianggap anak oleh kedua orang tuaku. Ia diperlakukan sangat baik sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa yang menjadi anak orang tuaku adalah Sasuke, bukan aku. Oleh karena itu, ketika tahu aku diputuskan oleh Sasuke dengan alasan konyol membuat orang tuaku begitu kecewa dengan Sasuke.

_Memangnya tidak boleh?_

Balasannya membuatku tersenyum simpul. Aku tanpa berpikir segera membalas.

_Tentu saja boleh. Aku menunggumu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu begitu cerah. Sasuke datang dengan mengendarai motor besarnya. Setelah memarkirkan motor, ia langsung kuajak masuk ke dalam rumah dan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tegang dan duduk dengan kaku di hadapan orang tuaku. Dan untunglah ayah dan ibu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghakimi seseorang yang sudah membuat anaknya galau berkepanjangan, mereka selalu percaya bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri dan tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kau tegang sekali," candaku sambil meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke di atas meja tamu. Orang tuaku sudah kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke langsung mengambil gelas itu dan meminum jusnya dengan cepat sampai tinggal setengah.

"Aku tidak tegang," dustanya yang begitu kentara. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban bodohnya.

"Mereka sangat menyayangimu," aku tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dengan mata menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam.

"Aku tahu dan aku menyesal sudah membuat mereka kecewa," Sasuke memegang wajahku dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dari telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan buat mereka kecewa lagi kalau begitu," aku membuka mata dan menatap _onyx _di hadapanku dengan lekat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Lalu wajahnya mendekat dan aku langsung memejamkan mata menanti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibirku. Kami saling mengecup meluapkan rasa rindu yang mendalam dan tak tersampaikan. Ia semakin liar dengan menarik tengkuk leherku dan memperdalam ciuman. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku saat membutuhkan oksigen untuk dihisap.

"Lalu sekarang hubungan kita apa?" aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Maunya apa?" Sasuke mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

"Kita balikan?" aku yakin saat ini tatapan mataku penuh harap. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Hn," ia kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Lalu gadis yang kau sukai itu bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar. Lagipula aku hanya mengaguminya saja,"

"Oh..."

"Pria yang suka padamu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana ya?" aku mengalungkan lenganku di leher Sasuke, tersenyum menggoda lelaki itu.

"Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dariku!" Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Kau sendiri menyukai gadis lain. Kalau aku kan disukai pria lain," aku tersenyum tipis membuatnya bungkam.

"Maafkan aku," sungguh aku melihat penyesalan di mata Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Aku hanya milikmu,"

"Aku tahu," ugh! Lelaki ini memang menyebalkan. Setelah menunjukkan wajah penyesalan sekarang ia memasang wajah tengil. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan!" aku membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meringis mengingat kenangan bersama Sasuke. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil membawa helm. Realita menamparku. Kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu aku dan Sasuke bertengkar di tempat parkir Konoha Town Square.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini rumahku ramai sekali karena saudara-saudara jauhku berdatangan. Aku sudah memberitahu Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah saat sore saja setelah saudara-saudaraku pulang. Aku tahu pria itu tidak begitu suka keramaian. Namun, ia datang lebih cepat di saat saudar-saudaraku masih ada di rumah. Melihat isi chattingnya yang terlihat marah, maka aku langsung bergegas menghampirinya yang ada di depan rumah._

"_Lama sekali sih!" Sasuke menatapku tajam._

"_Maaf. Ayo masuk dulu," tawarku mencoba tersenyum lembut padanya._

"_Tidak. Kita pergi saja ke tempat lain!" ujarnya dengan ketus._

_Aku yang tidak mau ia marah segera mengangguk dan mengambil helm. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu dan ayah, aku segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menungguku dengan _bete _di depan rumah._

"_Kau marah? Maaf ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang," Sasuke tidak menyahut dan langsung menyalakan motornya._

"_Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun... _Jangan _ngambek _dong," aku berusaha membujuk Sasuke begitu sampai di Konoha Town Square._

"_Hn," sahutnya tak acuh, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang._

_Aku menghela napas berat dan mengekorinya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggandeng tanganku padahal jika kami pergi ke mana-mana ia akan selalu menggandeng tanganku. Ia benar-benar cuek padaku seolah menganggap aku tak ada di sampingnya. Ia hanya bertanya 'mau ke mana?' yang aku jawab dengan gendikan bahu. Dan kami berakhir di meja _foodcourt.

_Aku paling tidak suka jika diabaikan. Aku sudah berusaha minta maaf dengannya, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan aku diam bagaikan orang tolol. Orang di sekitar kami memerhatikan kami dan berbisik-bisik. Aku mulai risih dengan keadaan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jika ia mengajakku jalan, kenapa ia mendiamkanku seperti ini? Tahu begini lebih baik aku di rumah saja._

"_Antar aku pulang!" aku berseru kesal pada Sasuke dan pria itu menoleh dengan malas lalu mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya._

_Aku hanya ingin tahu apa ia masih menganggapku ada jadi aku menunggu ia jalan lebih dulu. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia tidak memedulikanku! Ia jalan dengan santai di depanku dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Hatiku semakin kalut dengan kekesalan._

_Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerewet, tapi untuk hari ini aku diam tak mengeluarkan banyak kata. Hatiku begitu sakit melihat sikap Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya begitu keluar dari lift, aku berjalan cepat ke parkiran tidak peduli Sasuke berada di mana. Ia pun tidak memedulikanku atau mencariku karena kami berpapasan di tempat parkir dengan arah kemunculan yang berbeda._

_Aku kalut. Aku langsung mengambil helmku dan pergi secepatnya. Sasuke mencengkram tanganku dengan erat._

"_Aku mau pulang!" seruku dengan air mata menggenang._

"_Aku antar!" Sasuke juga berseru dengan tak kalah lantang. _

"_Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kau keterlaluan! Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi sikapmu seperti itu. Kau sibuk dengan ponselmu dan mengabaikanku!" aku menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan cepat._

"_Kau mau pulang atau tidak?"_

_Aku tidak memedulikan ucapan Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami bertengkar. Saat ini pikiranku kalut dan ingin pergi dari pria itu. Aku berharap ia mengejarku, namun sayang sampai di depan mall pun Sasuke tidak mengejarku. Aku menangis seorang diri. Menangisi kebodohanku dan sikapku._

_Aku teringat kalau tiket parkir Sasuke ada padaku. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari tempat parkir kalau tiket ini masih ada padaku. Aku lantas kembali lagi ke tempat parkir untuk memberikan tiket ini tanpa peduli harga diriku mungkin jatuh di hadapan Sasuke setelah mengamuk tadi._

_Tapi, aku harus menelan kekecewaan karena motor Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Pria itu telah meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya membaca chat dariku tanpa membalasnya. Ia tidak mengangkat telponku juga. Dan aku berakhir dengan mengenaskan duduk seorang diri di trotoar jalan memandang langit sore yang cerah. Aku iri dengan langit itu. Aku berharap hari ini menyenangkan, namun justru kekecewaan yang aku dapatkan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mendesah berat dan mengangkat wajah agar air mata tidak menetes di pipi. Segera saja aku berdiri dan menyetop taksi yang lewat. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri seperti orang tolol di trotoar jalan. Realitas kembali menyadarkanku bahwa Sasuke tidak memedulikanku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end/ to be continue?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please?

Thank you

: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Childish**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jangan menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuat dirimu terlihat lemah._

Kalimat itu kembali bergaung di telinga Sakura ketika ia berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah kafe favorit mereka. Kafe kopi itu terletak di Konoha, dekat danau buatan yang dapat membuat seluruh badan menjadi rileks hanya dengan memandangnya. Tapi, tidak dengan sepasang anak manusia tersebut.

_Emerald _hijau Sakura menatap langsung _onyx _di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jika gadis itu berkedip sekali saja, maka air mata akan turun membasahi meja bundar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia takut hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi sampai kapan ia bertahan di zona nyaman? Sudah saatnya ia _move on _dan berhenti menjadi orang bodoh.

"Jadi, kau sedang _bbm_-an dengan siapa? _Whatsapp _dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi saat melihat pria di hadapnnya sibuk dengan ponsel canggih keluaran Korea Selatan.

Sasuke hanya mendongak dan memandang Sakura datar. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun dari pria itu untuk menjawab. Ia kembali menatap layar ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu. Sakura merasa kesal.

"Oh, ya betul! Siapa aku? Untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu," Sakura berhenti memakan _spaghetti _yang terlihat lezat itu. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja padahal sudah satu minggu ini ia ingin makan masakan khas Italia tersebut.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis diacuhkan begini oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu tersentak menyadari bahwa ia memang selalu diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Mencoba menutupi kesedihannya, Sakura memandang ke arah danau di luar jendela kafe.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan mengalihkan atensinya ke gadis yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir empat tahun itu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas dan menatap Sakura yang saat ini memandang ke luar jendela kafe. Pria itu bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat sedih, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa murung? Ayo makannya dihabiskan," Sasuke diam sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan meminum air mineral di hadapannya. Ia butuh membasahi tenggorokkan agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Ia harus kuat. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi ini selama empat tahun?

"Selama ini kau mengatakan ke teman-temanmu aku ini siapa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Sasuke tertegun sebentar. Ia menarik tangannya dari atas meja dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Mantan,"

Rasanya Sakura ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya, tapi kakinya menahan agar ia diam dan menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah berlangsung enam bulan ini selesai.

Gadis itu kembali membuang muka memandang danau. Ia menghembuskan napas berat dan mengatur agar hatinya kuat. Sasuke benar. Sakura hanyalah mantan kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berakhir enam bulan yang lalu. _Lost contact _selama tiga bulan pertama dan Sasuke kembali muncul seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Sakura yang masih memiliki seribu bahkan seratus juta cinta di hatinya kembali menerima Sasuke dengan status mengambang. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya sejak dulu, hanya saja ia begitu pengecut. Ia takut hatinya terluka kembali. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke, melalui waktu bersamanya. Berjalan bergandengan tangan. Melakukan _skinship _layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi, semua itu salah.

Alam bawah sadarnya mulai memberontak. Sampai kapan ia berada di sebuah hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Usianya pun tak lagi muda. Ia sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan siap menikah kapan saja. Apakah ia akan terus menerus menunggu Sasuke hingga pria itu menikahinya? Entah kapan lelaki itu memiliki pemikiran ke jenjang pernikahan.

Menunggu Sasuke membuat hati Sakura mati secara perlahan. Ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Ia tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk pria yang selama ini mendekatinya. Ia sungguh gadis yang setia. Menunggu cinta yang sering menyakitinya untuk menyembukan luka gadis itu. Meski peluangnya 1%.

"Mantan? Ya, benar," gadis itu terluka dengan kata-katanya sendiri, "tapi, aku selalu dengan bangga menyebutmu pacarku. Ternyata, kau menyebutku yang lain. Aku pikir kita sudah kembali ke status itu," Sakura tertawa pedih sambil meminum kembali air mineralnya. Tidak terasa air mata sudah jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, "Maaf. Aku belum bisa lebih dari itu,"

"Jadi, aku boleh dekat dengan pria lain? Aku boleh pacaran sama pria lain?" _emerald _itu menantang _onyx _yang terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Sampai kapan aku menunggumu? Selama ini aku selalu menjaga hati sampai setiap pria yang mencoba mendekatiku, aku selalu menolak mereka. Aku pun tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain sebaik apapun pria itu padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh di atas meja yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

"Jangan menangis," Sasuke berniat menghapus air mata Sakura, namun gadis itu menepis dengan lemah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hati ini bahkan sudah mati. Aku takut memulai hubungan baru dengan pria lain. Sedangkan hubungan kita terlalu lemah," sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan air mata agar tidak turun kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa untuk hubungan yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau jauh darimu. Aku belum mau terikat," Sasuke menjawab pelan dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Sakura tahu pria di hadapannya inipun terluka, "kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi. Tetapi, jika kamu menungguku, aku kasihan padamu, Sakura," Sasuke merasa matanya memanas.

Air mata Sakura kembali jatuh melihat genangan air mata di pria yang sangat ia cintai. Gadis itu menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," sungguh air mata Sakura adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke, "aku jahat sekali ya padamu?"

"Aku tidak menangis," gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang basah, "jangan menangis. Kau laki-laki," Sakura mengusap tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"..." Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat seolah tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu pergi meski ia tidak menawarkan sebuah ikatan yang kuat.

"Apa aku ada di hati kamu saat ini?" tanya Sakura dalam keraguannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ada. Kamu selalu ada di hatiku. Apa tidak bisa kita berteman setelah kita putus? Aku lebih nyaman kita seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kita _lost contact,_"

_Berteman dengan perilaku seperti pasangan kekasih? Itu sangat menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke. _

"Tapi, kau yang tidak pernah menghubungi aku," Sakura menjawab tegas.

"Maaf," Sasuke berucap pelan, "kalau memang kau mau membuka hati untuk pria lain, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menungguku jika itu menyakitimu. Aku belum ingin memulai suatu hubungan lagi,"

Sakura tertegun, "Aku tahu. Akupun sama, aku belum ingin memulai hubungan baru. Tapi, aku tidak siap jika mendengar kau menyukai gadis lain,"

"Aku akan menjaga perasaanmu jika memang itu akan terjadi," Sasuke menyahut, "siapa pria yang mendekatimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut was-was.

"Seseorang yang tidak kau kenal," sahut Sakura. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Siapa?" Sasuke masih bertahan pada pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

"Baiklah," akhirnya pria bersurai _raven _itu menyerah, "jangan menangis lagi,"

"Tenang saja. Aku gadis yang kuat. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis karenamu," Sakura berucap mantap, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Mulai besok, ia akan bangkit dan berusaha mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia lelah berada di hubungan yang tidak kuat ini. Ia ingin pria di hadapannya ini merasakan rasa kehilangan ketika tidak ada lagi Haruno Sakura yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Ia sudah menyusun berbagai rencana balas dendam untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ia sendiri pun ragu ketika ia menyadari cintanya terhadap pria itu lebih besar dari keinginannya balas dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk suatu hubungan. Sakura sudah memahami Sasuke luar dan dalam. Meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa gadis itu tebak, contohnya hati pria itu. Sasuke memang lebih muda darinya, jadi pria itu lebih labil dan tempramental. Sakura banyak mengalah dalam hubungannya dulu dengan Sasuke dan itu semakin lama membuat dirinya seperti orang tolol.

Mereka saling mencintai, atau hanya Sakura saja yang menyadari jika ia mencintai Sasuke. Pria itu masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Sakura, tapi ia tidak mencintai gadis itu. Ia ingin Sakura berada di sisinya, tapi ia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan pasti dengan gadis musim semi tersebut. Semua menjadi semakin kompleks.

Dahulu, ketika Sakura ingin pergi dari sisi pria itu, Sasuke selalu menahannya dan Sakura kembali di sisinya. Namun, ketika gadis itu sudah setia sampai mati untuk mencintainya, Sasuke justru selalu meninggalkannya. Apakah menyakiti hati Sakura adalah hobi baru Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan memulai hubungan baru dengan Sasori," Sakura tiba-tiba berucap membuat Ino yang duduk di sampingnya terkejut bukan main sampai-sampai gadis pirang itu tersedak.

"Kau serius?" Ino memutar tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya.

Sakura mengangguk yakin, "Ya. Aku harus menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih peduli padaku,"

"Benar! Jangan selalu fokus ke depan, kau juga harus melihat sekelilingmu, Saki! Aku bangga padamu! Akhirnya kau membuat keputusan yang bijak," Ino memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan erat.

"Meskipun ini sangat berat untukku, aku akan coba mencintai Sasori," gumam Sakura dalam pelukan Ino.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah gadis baik dan kuat. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Buatlah si Sasuke itu menyesal telah mencampakkanmu!" ujar Ino menggebu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, "Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membalaskan dendam pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Mungkin Sasori memang jodohku,"

"Oh, Tuhan! Hatimu bagaikan malaikat, Sakura! Kau membuatku ingin menangis saking terharunya," Ino memasang wajah ingin menangis membuat Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau berlebihan!" dan keduanya tertawa di tengah kantin yang sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman dekat kantornya. Musim dingin membuat jalanan dihiasi salju dan Sakura senang memandang orang-orang yang berseliweran di trotoar jalan dengan berbagai ekspresi mereka. Meskipun udara dingin menemaninya, Sakura cukup senang karena di taman itulah ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya. Sebuah pilihan yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Sasuke satu bulan yang lalu.

"Sakura, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," suara lembut seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kegiatannya menonton pejalan kaki.

Gadis itu menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan melihat Sasori yang terlihat mengatur napas sambil memegang dua _cup _kopi dan teh di tangannya.

"Tidak lama, kok. Aku juga baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu," Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menerima teh pemberian Sasori. Pria itu sangat tahu minuman favorit Sakura, "terima kasih. Kau pasti berlari untuk membeli teh ini," gadis itu menatap pria bersurai merah di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Berlari mengelilingi Konoha pun tidak masalah jika itu untukmu," sahut Sasori. Mungkin terdengar gombal, tapi Sasori serius mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau sangat lucu!" Sakura tertawa membuat Sasori terperangah melihat manisnya tawa gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Apa di wajahku ada yang aneh?" Sakura berhenti tertawa saat melihat Sasori begitu intens memerhatikannya. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya dan hendak melepaskan jepit rambut yang bertengger di rambut.

"Jangan. Kau sangat manis mengenakannya," Sasori menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak melepaskan jepit rambut berwarna merah milik gadis itu.

Melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dan tangan yang bersentuhan serta pujian pria itu membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Sasori yang menyadari tindakannya segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Pria beriris _hazel _itupun merona.

"Maaf," ujar Sasori canggung.

Sakura terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah laku Sasori, "Tidak masalah,"

"Hm... Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di taman ini, Sakura?" Sasori mencoba menetralkan denyut jantungnya yang memompa tidak wajar tiap kali berdekatan dengan Sakura.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum simpul memandang _cup _teh di genggaman tangannya.

_Cup _teh itu terasa hangat seperti perasaannya setiap kali Sasori memperlakukan gadis itu dengan lembut. Pria itu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan ia rela menunggu Sakura sampai Sakura siap menerimanya sejak enam bulan yang lalu saat ia menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu.

"Apa itu?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan alis yang sedikit tertaut.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap _hazel _yang selalu memandangnya dengan lembut, "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," sebuah senyum manis terlukis di bibir Sakura.

Sasori tertegun. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup ingin bicara, "A-apa?"

"Sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih," Sakura menyahut dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Sasori meletakkan kopinya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura, "Kau serius?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menggangguk dengan senyum sampai ke mata, "Mulai hari ini tolong jaga aku ya, Sasori-_kun_!"

Sasori menunduk dan memeluk Sakura dalam dekapan hangat, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu," Sakura menyahut dan membalas pelukan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (akhirnya memilih ini)

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.S : I didn't re-check the words again. So, sorry if there's any typo or miss-typo. *teehee XP

Thank you for your review on first chapter. Sorry, I can't reply one by one. But, your review so precious for me.

So, I kindly need your review, guys.

I'm so sorry if late update cause my work is... *fiyuuuuhh... I think I'll go crazy because my work is never ending. Lol. Hopefully all of you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thank you so much :*


End file.
